The present invention relates to a box made of paper or synthetic resins, which is used for transportation. The box has a bottom, which is composed of just one panel of paper, and can be assembled without any particular fixing method in order to prevent loss of the contents inside of the box.
Prior art boxes having a bottom, which is composed of just one plane facet of paper, as shown in FIGS. 17 to 19, have side facets (100, 100a, 100b) folded and fixed only by staples (300) or glue, so that when the box is formed, the handle (400) on the sides is formed by cutting.
Because staples (300) or glue are used to assemble the box, this addition of another composition makes it inconvenient to produce and to recycle the boxes as well as to dissemble the boxes. Additionally, this makes the volume of the box too large during transportation, which results in high transportation costs. Also the handle (400) that is formed by cutting the sides of the box can be easily torn by the contents.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, a box of the present invention, has two panels on one side that overlap each other, and the perforations are formed around the handle hole. A handle support that a combination apparatus and so on are formed is combined, and the said problems of the prior art are solved.